The Hollings Cancer Center's (HCC) Protocol Review and Monitoring System oversees and ensures the scientific merit, priorities and progress of all cancer clinical studies conducted at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). An HCC Protocol Review Committee (PRC), appointed by the HCC Director and administratively supported by the HCC Clinical Trials Office (CTO), has been given the authority and charge to carry out this mandate. Additionally, the HCC disease-based working groups assist the PRC by virtue of their responsibility for the prioritization of potentially competing clinical trials. The primary goal of the PRC is to ensure that investigator- and industry-initiated cancer research studies nvolving human subjects conducted at MUSC are: 1) scientifically and statistically sound; 2) appropriately designed; 3) feasible for completion; and 4) in compliance with NIH guidelines for human studies. It also plays an important role in mediating competing studies by requiring an agreed upon institutional prioritization alan, and it closely monitors the accrual progress of studies.